Gebruiker:Goudvacht/KattenBlog
Hallo en leuk dat je mijn alle eerste Kattennblog leest! Ik zal uitleggen wat het inhoudt en wanneer en waarom ik dezen blog maak: Wat, Wanneer & Waarom # Wat houdt het in? Het houdt in dat ik elke dag een stukje schrijf over wat mijn katten vandaag gedaan hebben en soms gaat het over andere katten die ik B.V. tegenkom op de fiets of zoiets. # Wanneer? Als ik een leuk verhaaltje heb. Het heeft denk ik geen zin als ik B.V. een verhaaltje schrijf over hoe mijn kat de hele dag van ligging veranderd tijdens zijn slaap! En zo houd ik het spannender voor jullie en is dus elke kattenblog interessant. # Waarom? Nou het leek me leuk om een soort van dagboek bij te houden voor mijn katten en dan kan ik het later teruglezen en nog een keer lachend lezen! Even voorstellen Hallo ik ben Derk en ik heb twee katten en die heten Smokey en Bandit (en ja die zijn vernoemd naar de televisieserie Smokey and the Bandit). Ze zien er ongeveer zo uit: Bandit: 300|thumb|left|Bandit ziet er bijna exact hetzelfde uit als deze kat en is een [http://nl.katten.wikia.com/wiki/Schildpadpoes Schildpadpoes] Bandit is een schildpadpoes en als kitten was ze héél erg speels daar is nog steeds wat van overgebleven ze is al bijna 3 jaar oud. Verder heeft ze een leuke relatie met onze buurman en is ze een beetje dom. Ook kan ze kunstjes ze kan 'zit' en 'op' voor een snoepje, we proberen haar nu 'poot' te leren (met weinig succes), ook kan ze apporteren met een knikkertje dat is haar favoriete speeltje. Haar ligplaats veranderd ongeveer om de 2 maanden dan ligt ze weer in de doos, dan weer op de kast, dan weer in het kattenstoeltje of in de mand. Momenteel prefereert ze de mand het meeste en op de 2e plaats het kattenstoeltje. Ze jaagt niet erg veel maar soms komt ze met verrassingen. Smokey: 300|thumb|left|Smokey ziet er niet echt zo uit als op de afbeelding want ze heeft op haar keel een beetje witgrijze vacht Smokey is een poes en is qua gedrag erg schuw, ze was als kitten ook al schuw. Toen ik en mijn moeder naar het asiel gingen om bij de kittens te kijken werd er net een kitten bij gedaan dat was Smokey ze was door een vrouw die kleine kittens redde en opving in haar huis daar heen gebracht omdat ze bang was vond mijn moeder dat we haar meteen mee moesten nemen zodat ze niet hoefde te lijden (dit blijkt later de beste keus in haar kattenleven te zijn geweest), we kregen er een visspeeltje waarmee ze speelde erbij! Eenmaal thuis deden we de reismand open en meteen vluchtte ze weg over de TV en uiteindelijk belandde ze achter de wasmachine sindsdien is dat haar plek als ze zich bang voelt. Smokey heeft net als Bandit (iets minder weliswaar maar toch) een relatie met de buurman. Haar plekje binnen is een van de stoelen onder de tafel of als ze bang is achter de wasmachine. Ze kan zich volgens mij als ze wilt best bij een van de Clans toevoegen want oh, oh, oh! Wat is zij een goede jager. Een keer lag er een konijn zonder kop in de tuin (en dan te bedenken dat het dichtstbijzijnde bos 500 meter verderop is of een andere keer liep ze met een cavia (daarna hoorde je ineens een meisje huilen 3 huizen verderop ! Verder is ze wel schuw maar soms wanneer je haar gevonden hebt dan kan ze beter knuffelen, kopjes geven en snorren dan welke kat dan ook (dus zelfs meer dan Bandit), ze kwijlt dan meestal ook. Overig Verder heb ik nog wat rituelen zo neem ik Bandit (héééél soms Smokey) elk weekend 's ochtends mee naar boven om te knuffelen en lezen in bed (erg gezellig). Ook loopt er een andere kat rond in de buurt een mooie cyperse kater waar Smokey een oogje op had ik noem hem hier in de Blog Pieter! Inleiding Nou dat is alle informatie die je moet weten, de kattenblog van vandaag wordt kort maar krachtig! Kattenblog Vanochtend heb ik Bandit zoals gewoonlijk mee naar boven genomen daar heeft ze lekker bij me gelegen terwijl ik lag te lezen Smokey heeft de nacht blijkbaar buiten doorgebracht. We vertrokken die ochtend vroeg om ergens heen te gaan Bandit en Smokey hebben we buiten gelaten. Wanneer we thuis kwamen was Bandit buiten in de achtertuin op de tafel al aan het wachten toen we de deur opendeden kwam ze enthousiast miauwend naar ons toe om te vertellen over haar avonturen (zo noemen we dat want dat doet ze echt hoor ( )! Toen is ze nog 2X naar buiten gegaan 10 minuutjes elke keer. Dat was denk ik alles. Hopelijk tot morgen mensen en bedankt voor het lezen! Goudvacht (alias Derk)! Smokey is weer bezig! Hallo, en fijn dat je weer mee leest (nieuwe smileys!!). Ik schrijf dit een dag nadat de blog heeft plaatsgevonden want ik was gister doodziek (we hadden excursie en ik heb daar de boel ondergekotst (genoeg details!!!)). In ieder geval had mijn vader dit nog verteld: Smokey had blijkbaar een konijn te pakken gekregen en dacht: "Weet je wat ik ga dat ding helemaal opeten" en dat deed ze. thumb|Hier zie je hoe ze de schedel opeet jammie!!! Op een gegeven moment luster ze niet meer en gaf ze de laatste konijnenpoot aan Bandit. Een schat van een kat! In ieder geval die avond wanneer ik me niet lekker voelde kwam Bandit gezellig bij mij in bed om mij te troosten (wat een schat)! :Vandaag gebeurde er iets onverwachts en iets wat ik mijzelf nog steeds niet kan voorstellen. Laat ik maar beginnen bij het begin: :Ik had zwemkamp, vandaag was de laatste dag daar. Na vanochtend om zes uur op te hebben gestaan en van zeven tot negen en 's middags 1 uur te hebben getraind, was ik dan toch echt moe. Om vijf uur was het afgelopen en werd iedereen opgehaald. Ik kwam thuis. Toen kwam het ellendige nieuws. :"Smokey is vanochtend overreden door een auto..." Daar schrok ik toch wel even heel erg van. Zo onverwachts, zo ondenkbaar en zo niet op het juiste moment. Smokey wist al heel lang hoe ze via de achtertuin op de straat kon komen, het ging elke keer goed (of het was afwachten totdat zoiets kon gebeuren). Al was Smokey vaak bang en schuw voor mij, vind ik toch dat ik de laatste paar weken een zeer goede band heb opgebouwd, ze kwam namelijk steeds vaker naar mij toe om kopjes te geven en aaitjes te ontvangen. Dus dit doet mij best wel zeer. :"Heeft ze pijn geleden?". Nee, gelukkig niet. Volgens de man die de dierenambulance had gebeld om de kat te chippen (die man is een held), was Smokey behoorlijk hard aangereden door een auto die gewoon doorreed. Smokey spartelde nog in de lucht, maar toen was het toch echt afgelopen (geen bloed, helemaal heel). We hebben besloten dat de dierenambulance het lichaam gewoon mee mocht nemen, we wilden Smokey liever niet dood zien. :Tja, hoe zit het met Bandit. Nu ik dit schrijf zal hij al merken dat hij als enige zijn voer krijgt, maar Smokey is soms wel eens dagen weg geweest dus het zal even duren voordat dit bij hem door zal dringen. Smokey was een van de netste, slimste en liefste poe(s/)zen die ik ken, ze heeft een mooi leven gehad. Het is alleen jammer dat het zo had moeten eindigen. :Als jullie nog vragen hebben over Smokey dan beantwoord ik die in de reacties. :Goudvacht